Diary of a Young Genius
by ScorplinginTraining
Summary: Ralph has an English assignment that allows us to hear his inner thoughts about our favorite geniuses and the goings on at Scorpion. Other people's impressions will be included too. Mostly Waige-centric, of course. It's me, after all.
1. Chapter 1

**NAME:** Ralph Dineen

 **JOURNAL PROJECT FOR ENGLISH - GRADE 6**

 **STUDENT'S LOG**

 **STARDATE: 70628.3**

(My friend Sylvester suggested I log my entries in this manner)

Today's Earth date is: 02/28/17 17:30

This is the first entry of my weekly journal assignment. As my English teacher, you suggested we write about life events, thoughts, impressions and feelings. My mother considers this an excellent way for me to expand my EQ, but I'm still rather doubtful of the utility. Only time will tell, I suppose.

Let me start with an event. It requires a list of facts, so it is the easiest to regurgitate.

Yesterday, Scorpion (the Homeland contract company where my mother works) saved a girl's life. There is nothing unusual about the team saving lives. It happens more frequently than not. In the three years my mother has been working there, they've had a 100% success rate in saving people whose lives are in danger. Sometimes the methods they use are a little unorthodox, but they always get the job done somehow. For example, yesterday they saved Ada by submerging her in honey and housing her in a sterile meat locker. It is a long and convoluted story and it would take too long to type all the many details. Suffice it to say, they were successful.

My mom's boss, Walter, is one of my very best friends. (And for the record, he would consider this assignment a waste of time) He even wrote an algorithm to help find a bone marrow match for Ada. So saving her life is an ongoing project as well.

But my mom says those facts are not the only important parts of the story. The other important part was connecting with her emotional state and leaving her feeling noticed, worthwhile and appreciated. Ada missed her Winter Formal because of the condition of her health. We staged a virtual school dance for her.

I guess my thoughts about it are, while it was imperative to save her life, I concluded it was also crucial to remind her that her life is meaningful.

My impression of her state of mind was we left her feeling happy and hopeful.

And it left me feeling proud to be a part of the work Scorpion does. Also it reminded me, with a nudge from my mom, how fortunate I am to be healthy and able.

As you have promised not to share the contents of this journal, I will add a more personal item. My mom broke up with her boyfriend yesterday as well. I think it was wise. They live over 7000 miles apart. My impression is she's sad. And I hate that it's upsetting for her, but I can't help but feel privately ecstatic. Tim was nice enough and he always treated my mom and me with respect. In spite of that however, another overwhelming emotion I'm experiencing is one of relief, because I didn't want him for my stepdad. And even though Toby tries to dissuade me, I can't help but feel cautiously hopeful for my mom and, well, someone else; someone that is already a parent to me unofficially, to form a romantic attachment. I can't think of a more ideal outcome or anything I would like more than to be a real family; all three of us together. I don't believe in luck, but I can't help crossing my fingers and wishing on stars. I know it's not logical, but I am unable to make myself stop at this juncture if there is even the slightest probability it might be helpful.

End of Entry #1.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Why did she tell him? What possessed her?

At the time, Paige rationalized to herself she just wanted Tim to affirm it was no big deal. Seeing Walter with another woman was _not_ her deepest fear. It couldn't be. Losing Ralph was her deepest fear. Except it wasn't. She didn't have that fear buried deep inside herself. She was well aware of it and made no attempt to hide it. It was right there on the surface and she had no trouble admitting it.

Seeing Walter move on with someone else? Well that was quite a different story. And she couldn't deny the misery and anxiety that swamped her at the sight. It was like a tsunami. Just as devastating and just as unstoppable. But she hadn't shared that part with Tim.

She should have anticipated the way her now ex-boyfriend would react to her explanation of the hallucination. He was incredibly sensitive about her relationship with Walter. He had been from the very beginning. Was she subconsciously trying to sabotage her stable, normal relationship by relating the story to him?

Paige had to admit it was a real possibility. As she and Walter spent more time together, she invested less and less time in her romance with the ex SEAL. Tim had commented about it more than once beginning back before he was offered the extension on his contract. The final straw was the hallucination. Maybe she told him on purpose with this outcome in mind? Did she secretly want him to accept that extension?

A troubled and confused Paige began to straighten her desk. There was no way she would get anything else constructive done this afternoon.

"Ralph, finish what you're doing and gather up. It's time to head home," she called out to her son who was at the conference table typing away on his tablet.

Walter glanced across at her from where he was sitting at his desk. He had a question in his eyes, but he appeared hesitant. If he garnered the courage to voice it, she already knew what her answer would be. Heaven help her. Why did the man have to be so ridiculously attractive? And he was much more so now when he was doing his best to be so sweet to her. Paige could feel herself climbing back up on the same old whirling carousel. The ride could be thrilling and fun, but it ultimately went nowhere.

xXxXxXxXxXx

More than once he'd considered moving his own desk to the elevator. Especially while Paige was dating the interloper. However, while it was brutally painful at times, he also found it strangely necessary to have her in his direct line of sight every time he looked up from his computer.

When had he become such a sap? Before he'd met Paige, no one would have ever accused Walter O'Brien of being sentimental or sensitive in any way. Not in his wildest nightmares. But now there were days he could just sit and watch her work and feel calmer. Knowing that no matter how badly he screwed up, she was still right there for him to admire. Even if he'd blown the chance to love her, Paige was still there as a 'special friend'. That would have to be enough.

And he hadn't screwed up yet today. At least he didn't think so.

That morning he'd brought her coffee with cinnamon. And he was trying his best to 'give her space' all the while resisting the almost overwhelming urge to pry in to her personal life. No matter how much he wanted all the facts and details. No matter how much he was dying to fix it for her somehow. Well, in a way that didn't include mending her former relationship with Tim.

She seemed tired and a little distracted all day. He hoped it was a good sign that she wasn't as outwardly sad. By his estimation the break up was less than thirty-six hours ago. If she was already visibly better, did that mean it wouldn't be long before she could move on with someone else? He shouldn't even be thinking about that. It wouldn't be him. He'd sunk that ship before it sailed, hadn't he?

Paige was collecting her things and she asked Ralph to get ready to go. Walter glanced up. He wasn't ready to let them go home yet. The garage was always too quiet after they left for the day. Would it be violating her space if he asked them to go to out for a meal with him? Would a cognizant, caring friend extend that invitation?

Giving her a slightly diffident smile, he asked, "Do you and Ralph have plans for dinner?"

 **AN: A lot of people have wondered how Paige's deepest fear could be Walter moving on with another woman. I kinda answered that question in this story. Your deepest fear isn't necessarily your worst fear. It's one you have suppressed or don't talk about. Or at least that's my take on it.**

 **Anyway, I've been feeling a little uninspired lately. This was my attempt to get back into writing mode. This could be a one shot or I can continue if you want me to keep up with this format for future episodes. Your feedback will determine whether I write more of this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NAME:** Ralph Dineen

 **JOURNAL PROJECT FOR ENGLISH – GRADE 6**

 **STUDENT'S LOG**

 **STARDATE: 70669.2**

Today's Earth Date is: 03/15/17 16:45

While it has technically been longer than a week since I last updated, I feel I have a couple of legitimate reasons because a lot has happened and I have a project due in one of my college classes. Both the busyness and the project will have to serve as my excuses for not logging my second entry sooner, because I lack a canine companion to blame for the delay. Besides, it would be impossible for a dog to ingest virtual homework anyway. My hope is my grade won't suffer because this entry will be sent within a 168 hour margin of the week following the first entry, strictly speaking. If not, I will be asking for a list of assignments that would serve as extra credit. You may want to have the list prepared if that is the case as I'm finding this homework more irksome than most and there may be several delays in postings.

Significant Life Events – My mother went to South America this week. I can't wait until I'm old enough to work for Scorpion so I can go on the adventures with the team. They already utilize me at times, but I'm normally confined to the garage during the actual missions. Walter assures me I will always have a place at Scorpion if and when I choose to assume a role and the minute my mom considers me mature enough. All that aside, while the team was in the Amazon working with the WHO to find a cure for a deadly virus, I was looking for a worm. That's right. That was _my_ mission. My friend Sylvester has terrible issues with phobias. He was growing tomatoes hydroponically and he was convinced a tomato hornworm (also known as Manduca quinquemaculata) bit him. Not only does a hornworm not have teeth, they are not venomous and are only dangerous if you happen to be a tomato or tobacco leaf.

Insignificant Life Event – I got my first professional haircut.

Thoughts – While I was helping Sly, it reminded me how everyone has fears. They may not be as pronounced or as overt or as seemingly baseless, but everyone has them. I believe they are mostly echoes of childhood traumas that manifest themselves in unique ways. For example, Toby fears going unnoticed. That's why he comes off as obnoxious sometimes. His parents were neglectful of him, so he ended up mostly raising himself. He'd rather be disliked than ignored. Happy fears rejection and appearing vulnerable or weak; likely the result of the bullying she endured in foster care. Cabe has the same type of fears, only he's afraid of actually being weak. That's one reason why he and Happy understand one another so well. Walter is afraid of not knowing the answers. When he knows the answers, he feels like he's in control. My mom is afraid of abandonment. She's had a lot of people leave her over the course of her life.

Impressions – My impression is we need each other to help alleviate these fears. Maybe we can use logic to combat the fear. For example, I threw a box for Sylvester to reflexively catch when he was sure his hand was numb from the worm bite. Or maybe we can offer support to each other. Or maybe we can encourage each other to face our fears or talk about them, because sometimes if you share burdens they seem less heavy and more tolerable.

Feelings – I'm proud I was able to help Sly conquer his fear of tomato worms. And I'm glad everyone seems to like my new haircut, because it really does help my lab goggles fit better. The aesthetics really made no difference to me. That fact was a big relief to my mom. I'm not sure why.

To close out this entry, I guess I should report what I fear most since I already discussed everyone else's feelings. The list is not long as I'm still in the midst of my childhood and I know more traumas are likely to happen. While I'm so glad I have a great support system, I guess what I fear most is losing that support system. Right now, our odd little group seems like family and home. I can absolutely be myself and be comfortable with who I am when I'm with them. But I worry someday my mom will get another job or we'll move away or the company will fail, and I will be back to living in my head all the time. I guess I fear isolation. Sometimes I have unpleasant dreams about going back to the way things used to be. I keep wishing Walter could become my guardian legally, so I wouldn't lose him or any of the others if something ever happens to my mom. I don't voice those concerns to her, because she already does so much for me. I just wish my security didn't rest entirely on one person like that.

End of Entry #2.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Will wonders never cease?! 197 and compassion? Showing empathy? And the liaison's reaction to his little demonstration? Very interesting. Fascinating even.

Toby sat at his desk, feet propped at the corner and crossed at the ankles making note of the events unfolding in front of him. He almost wished for a bowl of popcorn. It was that entertaining. In the same way a train wreck or a house fire was entertaining.

Paige was watching, rapt, as Walter talked to Cabe. Her lips were parted and her head was tilted slightly to the side, a sure indication she was trying to make sense of what she was seeing. And the hint of color in her cheeks said she most definitely liked what she saw.

Yep. She was going to mull this whole thing over all night. And if Toby was still gambling, he'd bet all he had on her feeling guilty about truly breaking Super Ego's heart and the shrink wouldn't be a bit surprised to see her gravitating toward Walter subconsciously trying to make it up to him. Would she try to make him admit his feelings for her as well?

One thing was for sure, their already magnetic attraction was about to get as irresistible as the pull of an intergalactic black hole. And if it blew up in their faces, it was about to go nuclear for the whole team.

Should he try to run interference again? Or bide his time?


	3. Chapter 3

**NAME:** Ralph Dineen

 **JOURNAL PROJECT FOR ENGLISH – GRADE 6**

 **STUDENT'S LOG**

 **STARDATE 70691.8**

Today's Earth Date is: 03/23/17 22:50

I'm too adrenalized to sleep, so I thought tonight would be a perfect time to type up my next journal entry. Please excuse any typographical errors. I'm having to hide under my covers and do this on my tablet.

Although I've come to somewhat appreciate the value of ridding my conscious mind of turbulent thoughts and feelings by journaling, I'm still finding this assignment rather tedious. So, I'm hoping it will also have the somatic effect I require for sleep.

Significant Life Events –

1) Sylvester was awarded the 'Stone of Valor' and Cabe was knighted. It's just for a game at Sly's hang out, but it actually helped Scorpion on a case a couple of days ago.

2) Toby picked my mom for his Best Ma'am and wants her to stand up with him at his wedding.

3) Happy chose Cabe, Sly and Walter as her 'Dudes of Honor'.

Thoughts –

1) It seemed ironic at first that Sylvester won the 'Stone of _Valor_ '.

2) Life is weird.

Impressions –

1) Things (and people) aren't always what they seem. Most people wouldn't think of Sylvester as being valiant. He was the person I mentioned in my last entry who was afraid of a tomato hornworm. And that doesn't scratch the surface of the plethora of phobias he has. But Walter explained it. He has always been able to clarify things like this for me, because he and I think very much alike. Anyway, he said bravery isn't the absence of fear, it is not letting the fear defeat you. I've thought a lot about what Walter said and it occurred to me Sylvester is probably the bravest person I've ever met and if anyone deserved that award, it was him.

2) Cabe looked to be both proud and embarrassed to be included among Sylvester's group of friends. I may not be completely right about that. I have a harder time understanding this kind of conflict. I'll have to ask my mom about this, because I'm pretty sure Walter wouldn't get it either. And Cabe is normal like my mother, so maybe she can explain to me why he is having emotions on opposite ends of the spectrum about the same situation.

3) Toby and Happy's wedding is probably going to be the coolest one in the history of _ever_.

Feelings – I am abnormally excited. And if I'm going to be completely honest about the source, it's because Walter is around. All. The. Time. That's the reason I'm unable to sleep at the moment. Walter came over after work and he hasn't left yet. He had dinner with us then he and I breezed through my math homework together. We raced to see who could finish first. I won by a fraction. That was a joke. Walter and I are trying to improve on our sense of humor. It doesn't come naturally for either of us. Anyway, while I was showering and getting ready for bed, he and my mom worked on wedding stuff. When I came in to say goodnight, I noticed they kept calling themselves 'Wedding Partners in Crime' then they'd give each other silly grins. They've already made plans for the weekend too. I don't want to, but I really hope it means something important. I'm trying not to hope too much, because it's been almost three years and they haven't ever been anything more than friends so far. Hope doesn't always listen to logical reasoning though. It does appear they are growing closer and they are both happier and less tense these days. For instance they both smile an average of thirty-one percent more often than they did when my mom was dating Tim. I've been tracking closely. They don't hold hands or anything, but they are always standing or sitting very close together.

Toby told me there will be dancing at the wedding. I can only hope Walter will take my advice and dance with my mom. I think that might just tip the balance in his favor.

My favorite star is called Pi Scorpii. I'm glad it isn't visible this time of year, or I might be tempted to wish on it. I know that it really doesn't have the power to grant wishes. I just like that it's actually a triple star system, so it's like one for each of us, Walter, my mom and me, all tightly clustered together so it appears to be one bright star. And it's in the constellation of Scorpius, so it _could_ be sort of a metaphor for the three of us being one inside our cyclone at Scorpion. Well, that would be my ideal anyway.

I can still hear the two of them talking. The words are indistinguishable, but I'm finding the combination of confessing my excitement and irrational hope in my journal entry and the cadence of their voices murmuring to one another oddly relaxing. I should be able to sleep now.

End of Entry #3

oOoOoOoOoOo

Walter wouldn't understand. Toby would call him insane like the time he dreamed his shorts were made out of pimento loaf. Happy and Cabe would think he was even more of a wimp. So he waited until he was alone.

Then Sylvester would talk to Megan's picture. The one he kept in his breast pocket right over his heart. He agreed with Paige that his much beloved wife was still with him and it helped him remember.

"Hello, Megan," he said with fond smile while gazing at her image. "Sorry it's been a couple of days, but this week has been busy. Mostly in a good way."

"I guess you saw how my 'Stone of Valor' helped save Happy and Paige. And did you see? Cabe showed up at the Warlock's Chest. We had a truly awesome time! I can picture you smiling indulgently at me right now. But he really did have fun too. My father never made an attempt to understand let alone try the things that interest me. That made it doubly special for Cabe to show up."

"In other news, Happy chose me to be one of her 'dudes of honor', but if you've been watching your baby brother you saw that he jumped all over Happy's to-do list and has already made plans to tackle most of it with Paige. Fine by me. What do I know about flowers other than botanical classifications? That knowledge isn't very helpful when trying to make an attractive bouquet."

"I tend to think Walter is taking this list of tasks so seriously because it gives him an excuse to be around Paige. I think they're close to finally getting somewhere. You called it from the beginning and I can see you were right. Walter's got it bad. And there is more and more evidence that Paige is right there with him. I hope so. They both deserve to be happy and I think they would be great together if they will just give in to it."

"I need to get some sleep now. Cabe wants me to come over and watch John Wayne movies tomorrow night. I don't see me enjoying it too much, but he tried Fantasies and Frolics with me, so I guess I can sit through a couple of Westerns with him."

"As always, I miss you, sweetheart. But my life is happy and full just like I promised you. I'll always love you. Beyond forever."


	4. Chapter 4

**NAME** : Ralph Dineen

 **JOURNAL PROJECT FOR ENGLISH – GRADE 6**

 **STUDENT'S LOG**

 **STARDATE 70742.4**

Today's Earth Date is: 04/11/17 10:12

I just finished with the ridiculously easy math portion of the standardized testing they make the students at this school do every year. As if I won't advance to the seventh grade? I mean, aren't they aware I already take college classes?

Anyway, I asked the testing moderator and he said I could work quietly on something else. I have a coding project coming due for my CS class at Cal Tech, but then I remembered I haven't sent in an entry on this assignment in nearly nineteen days. So I thought it would be more prudent to give my journal some attention instead with an added assurance I'm not being intentionally neglectful.

Significant Life Events –

1) Everyone is going berserk over Happy and Toby's wedding preparations.

2) My mom is allowing me to stay at home by myself for a few hours at a time as long as at least one of the Scorpion team members is in town and available to me in the event of an emergency. It wasn't economically feasible to pay someone to watch me when I ended up babysitting them half of the time.

Thoughts –

1) I'm finding all the fuss over the wedding to be overblown and ludicrous.

2) Independence, however, is everything it's cracked up to be and then some. Most of my friends at school don't have babysitters at all anymore. It's widely thought to be 'lame' for an individual in the sixth grade. Plus, I'm _twelve_. That's two thirds or 66.66% of the way to eighteen which is considered adulthood in the eyes of the law. I don't see why I can't stay alone overnight when my mom has to leave the country for a case. When I tried to argue the point, my mom made it clear she didn't care if it was 'lame'. Or about my calculations.

Impressions –

1) It's like the Nuptial Olympics at the garage with everyone competing to see who can be the best wedding attendant. You can't expectorate in any direction around there and not hit a bottle of champagne, his and hers flutes, cake samples, registries, shoes, invitations, flowers, etc. I could go on forever, but I think I've effectively communicated the extent. It closely resembles the activity in an anthill. My mom is the coach and ultimate wedding planner and she has been so busy, I've eaten more fast food in the last two weeks than I've been allowed to have in my whole life. And I honestly think I could announce I was joining the circus and no one would notice. That's how insane this wedding nonsense has become.

On the plus side, I tried Happy's blow torch for a second the other day. No one saw a thing. It was off the chain!

But then I had to find some putty to cover over the black mark I accidentally made on the counter. I sat some coffee mugs around it too. I keep thinking maybe I should tell Walter. I don't think he'll be mad, but he may be disappointed. And that's much worse.

2) Maybe being independent isn't just getting to watch what I want on TV, eating all the ice cream I want, or staying up a little later? I think it's also being responsible for yourself and what you choose to do too. I should definitely tell Walter about the counter.

Feelings – When my mom got home last night, she was all… It's difficult to describe. I don't think I've ever seen her that way. She was distracted for sure. Not in a tired way. It was like her mind was floating around somewhere nice and she would smile and hum to herself while we were emptying the dishwasher. I asked if she was okay and she said she was. But then she would get… I'll say spacey for want of a better descriptor. She would start randomly singing about bones being connected to each other. It was weird.

But she kind of came out of it when I asked her a question. I asked her if she thought Walter would ever get married. She didn't answer right away, but I could tell I had her attention. She wanted to know why I asked.

I told her Happy and Toby's wedding got me considering the probability of finding a life partner and what that meant. Walter's sister told him not to be afraid of love, but I wanted to know if anyone would ever love him. I told my mom that if Walter couldn't find a life's companion, I was wondering if I never would. Because my IQ is even a little higher than Walter's and if he never finds someone to accept and love him like he is, what chance would I have?

She told me since I got help with my EQ development earlier in my life than he did and I am already making friends with normal people, it would probably be easier for me than for him. And when I told her that made me feel bad for Walter, she said not to worry. My mom got this odd look on her face for a second. It was almost smug. Then she reassured me that there was a very real possibility Walter would find love. Soon. She said he was learning and growing so fast she was sure it wouldn't be long now. Then she promptly went back to humming that weird song again.

The bell just rang. I have to go take the stupid vocabulary and reading comprehension portion of the test now. Honestly, it's like rudimentary English.

End of Entry #4

OXOXOXOXOXO

Dem Bones.

That was the man's idea of a romantic wedding song? It was so clueless. And stupid. And so very, very Walter.

And worse than that? It turned out he was right. She'd been breathless. Captivated.

It had to be blamed on the discussion beforehand. And his unintentional sweetness. Who knew a quantum mechanics expert's explanation of love would make her heart stutter? Especially she when found her eyes drawn to Walter's. Glued to Walter's. Completely hypnotized and her mind going all hazy while her body went warm all over.

The best ma'am speech would be easy to write. Because Paige was already toast.


	5. Chapter 5

**NAME:** Ralph Dineen

 **JOURNAL PROJECT FOR ENGLISH – GRADE 6**

 **STUDENT'S LOG**

 **STARDATE 700771.4**

Today's Earth Date is: 04/22/17 00:48

I know it's been eleven days since my last entry, but one huge event in my life brought me into a situation I have been unable to process let alone express. I am trusting in your previous promise to keep these journal entries confidential. I'm afraid there is nowhere else I can go to untangle everything I'm thinking and feeling. I'm unable to confide in my mother or my best friend because they are at the crux of my seemingly unsolvable problem. It's causing me some issues with insomnia as you can tell by the lateness of the hour or earliness if you want to be strictly accurate. I thought if I could get all the extraneous noise of my emotions out of my head in a concrete way, the situation might not seem so bad and I can try again to formulate a solution.

Significant Life Event –

Walter fired my mom.

Thoughts –

It was stupid. He will regret his decision. And she will regret deceiving Walter and ultimately herself.

Impressions –

Adult relationships are oftentimes complicated and unfathomable. Even though I realize I have no choice, I'm not sure I want to grow up any more, because lately it doesn't seem all that desirable.

Feelings –

I don't know where to begin.

I'm mad at Walter for letting my mom go. I'm mad at my mom for lying to Walter. I'm frustrated because it's so obvious how they feel and they are completely blind to it. Well, my mom is blind and even though Walter knows how he feels, he isn't handling things in a constructive manner. And neither one will listen to me because I'm 'just a kid' and I 'don't understand'.

And I'm mad at Toby because it seems like he wants them apart. He told me they were better off as friends. Well, they've been 'just friends' for three years and look how that turned out. It doesn't appear to be 'more logical' to me! Is it possible I know more than a genius behaviorist?

I'm mad at Happy because she's mad at Walter and won't try to understand him even though she thinks like him. She knows he's humiliated and hurt. How would she react? Is what Walter did worse than hitting someone or throwing things at them?

I'm mad at Cabe too. He lied to Walter once and he knows the effect it had on their relationship. They didn't talk for nearly fifteen years. No one will tell me the details about what happened with them, but I'm observant enough to have picked up on a few things. Also, Walter showed empathy for Cabe just a few weeks ago when he was sad about Allie. Did he forget that? Doesn't he think Walter deserves empathy too? Or even help?

The only one I'm not really mad at is Sylvester. He and I have been texting back and forth since this all happened. We are both really worried. But I can't express how bad I feel to Sylvester because it just makes him more anxious.

I can hear my mom crying when she's in the shower. She doesn't know it, but even though the water is running, the acoustics are such the sound is unmistakable. I can't help. I want to, but I can't. I might just be maddest about that.

I am usually better able to distract myself and focus my attention on other things. But my mind breaks out of the compartments I try to construct and all the feelings always spill over. I try to work on coding for my CS class and I remember all the tricks and short cuts Walter has shown me. I try to play video games and I remember Walter and I beta testing games together and even designing our own. I try to work on my drone and all the parts and materials came from the garage and I wonder if I'll ever go back there again. I wonder if we will ever have Chinese food for Thanksgiving. Or camp out on the roof. Or grill hamburgers and star gaze. Or dance. And Christmas. What about Christmas?

But more than that, I wonder if I'll ever see Walter again. Then I get scared.

And I can't let my mom see me crying.

OxOxOxOxOxO

Wouldn't you know it. He'd accidentally left the program running.

He designed the initial search around Paige and himself. And it zeroed in on the perfect love song for the two of them the day after she stormed out his door, probably for good. Just out of morbid curiosity, and because he was obviously a glutton for punishment, he opened it up and let it play. The introduction sounded soft and jazzy with saxophones wailing.

 _I feel so unsure_

 _As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

A hot wave swept over Walter as he remembered extending his hand for hers. He should really shut the program down now. What was the point if it was going to dredge up things best forgotten?

 _As the music dies, something in your eyes_

 _Calls to mind the silver screen_

 _And all its sad goodbyes_

His fingers hovered over the pause icon and his logical mind willed himself to stop it. His other fist clenched in his lap as the music played on.

 _I'm never gonna dance again_

 _Guilty feet've got no rhythm_

 _Though it's easy to pretend_

 _I know you're not a fool_

 _Should've known better than to cheat a friend_

 _And waste this chance that I've been given_

 _So I'm never gonna dance again_

 _The way I danced with you_

His chest constricted and he couldn't breathe properly. Why was he torturing himself?

 _Time can never mend_

 _The careless whispers of a good friend_

 _To the heart and mind_

 _Ignorance is kind_

 _There's no comfort in the truth_

 _Pain is all you'll find_

Choking on unshed tears, Walter jabbed the music to a stop and shoved the tablet away from himself. The computer really did find a love song that illustrated their relationship perfectly. For the first time in his life, he wished he wasn't such a talented programmer.


	6. Chapter 6

**NAME:** Ralph Dineen

 **JOURNAL PROJECT FOR ENGLISH – GRADE 6**

 **STUDENT'S LOG**

 **STARDATE 70903.8**

Today's Earth Date is: 06/09/17 09:16

It's very understanding of you to allow me to send in one last entry at this late date. I also appreciate the fact you are willing to overlook the lack of entries for the last four weeks. As my mother explained, there were extenuating circumstances.

I was wondering if you would allow me to ask for one more favor. If you wouldn't mind, I don't want to include the recommended _Robinson Crusoe_ and _The Tempest_ on my summer reading list. You can see why those choices wouldn't appeal to me at this time. I would be grateful if you could suggest some other selections for me. Thank you in advance.

Significant Life Events –

1) I was stranded on an island for nearly four weeks. (Without a working computer!)

2) My mom and Walter are officially a couple. I may have acquired the family I've always wanted. I'm cautiously optimistic anyway.

Thoughts –

1) A. It is woefully apparent I used to take many creature comforts for granted.

B. Being in close proximity for long periods of time, even with the people you like and admire most in the world, is not necessarily a positive experience.

2) It's about time! I was beginning to believe I'd be fully matured before it finally happened.

Impressions –

1) It has often been glamorized in literature and many forms of popular culture, but being stranded on an island is not as exciting as it might seem.

2) Walter is acting a bit crazy, like being in love with my mom opened a flood gate and he's gushing emotions everywhere. It's surprising to say the least.

Feelings –

I hardly know where to begin. So much has happened since my last entry where I conveyed how angry and disappointed I was, but I'll start by saying I ended up being maddest at Walter. Fortunately we were able to clear the air at Toby and Happy's wedding, because being angry at my best friend to that degree didn't feel good at all. It was nice to hear I'm important to him and he cares about me. I know that's his way of saying he loves me. We understand each other like that.

I don't know exactly what else happened between Mom and Walt at the wedding, but I figured out pretty quickly something significant went on. Because I noticed them holding hands as the plane went down. Then after the crash, my mom touched his face as Walter was looking me over to make sure I was okay. Neither one said anything directly to me at the time. I could just tell.

Things are completely cool between Walter and me now. We are better than ever. I hope so much he doesn't ruin things in this fledgling relationship with my mom. On the island, he kept calling her a lot of silly names. It was the kinds of things my friend Tyler said when he had a crush on Emma last year in the fifth grade only cheesier with a geeky spin. And I didn't think cheesier was possible. I supposed it's logical for him to act that way since this is Walter's first 'crush' ever. I just hope he grows out of it faster than most teenage boys. I really want Walter to be my dad and not drive my mom crazy. She seems pretty tolerant so far, but she did get slightly irritated on the island, I think. She has spent a lot of late nights 'at work' with Walter since we've been back. I have faith that's a good sign.

And as for being stranded on an island? All I can say is, I don't recommend it and I never want to repeat the experience. Once was definitely enough for me. I've never appreciated running water, electricity or my bed so much in my life. Or pizza. Hooray for pizza!

I know I disparaged this assignment at first, but it turns out it has helped me and I have learned from it. I'm a little disappointed this will be my last entry for the sixth grade. Perhaps my seventh grade English teacher will assign a similar project.

End of Entry.

End of Assignment.

OXOXOXOXOXO

We are home!

197 graciously gave us all a few days to rest and recuperate and do all the mundane things we neglected when we were so far off the grid for so long.

Happy and I took every advantage. Of the bed. Of the shower. Of our favorite take-out menus. But most of all we took heavy advantage of each other. In the bed. And the shower. And most of the horizontal and even some of the vertical surfaces in our apartment. I guess you could say we finally started off our marriage with the bang I was looking for? Or several pretty spectacular bangs if I wanted to brag. Not that I'm one to bang and tell… But it was a very long three and a half weeks and we had a lot of making up and making out to do. When you say I do's, you kinda expect to 'do' each other pretty quickly afterwards. We waited three and a half weeks. I was afraid things might shrivel from lack of use. Although I must admit, the wait did amp up the heat quite a bit… Enough of that.

Now that my beautiful, mysterious bride is totally sated and sacked out beside me, my mind is restless. Satisfy your screaming libido and it leaves you able to hear the whispers of all manner of thoughts. Wow. I'm putting that in the next article I publish for _Psychology_ _Today_. That was damn near poetic. But I digress.

As it turns out, under all that screaming, I'm actually worried.

I'm worried I married someone I don't know. Just when I think I've learned everything about Happy Quinn-Curtis, I discover another facet to her personality or another unpacked bag from her past. But on the bright side, I guess I'll never get bored.

I'm worried about Cabe. He kinda went off the deep end. He spent three weeks staring out to sea and muttering to himself about the flare getting 'up there'. I always wondered if he wears that stupid suit and tie to bed. Now I know. As disturbing as that is, what's worse is he never talked about anything else but that stupid flare. Not rescue. Not the lack of food or water. Not Allie. I'm wondering if that was the crux of the problem.

And if Cabe went off the deep end, Sylvester went off into the Marianas Trench. He had a total break from reality. I'm hoping adequate sleep and hydration will help him get back to his normal neurotic, anxious, textbook OCD self.

But the thing I'm most concerned with? This whole 'Waige' situation. I've spent the better part of a year trying to discourage it. To anyone who would listen. Even though I could see it was as inevitable as sunrise. Now the two of them are doing it like bunnies all over the garage. To the point I may have channel my inner Sly and sanitize my desk when I get back to work. It's not like I want my two friends to be lonely and miserable. Okay, let's face it, I do kind of enjoy having one up on Walter. But Paige and I have grown close and Ralph is such an amazing kid. I don't want either of them hurt or even disappointed. And Walter is completely inept. Gah. The pet names alone make me want to hurl. I may have to intervene on their behalf. Do some covert couple's counseling?

"What's that my lovely lotus blossom of love?" Okay, I see the irony. "I'm muttering about my infinite love for you, of course."

I'll worry some more later. Right now I'm finding my loud, lusty libido is once again drowning everything else out.

 **AN: This is the end of the sixth grade for Ralph, so this would be the end of this assignment for him. I may take it up again in seventh grade once season 4 starts.**

 **I wanted to include Toby's thoughts about Walter and Paige, because he spent the first 2 seasons as the captain of the Waige ship and the whole third season doing everything he could to discourage them. And even Ralph. So I've spent the whole season wondering what his deal is. Even with the closet scene everyone else was smirking or laughing. He was just standing there wide eyed like he couldn't believe it. I guess I won't get my explanation, so I made one up I can live with.**


End file.
